bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Chapter 3 page at Bully Wiki. Chapter 3, entitled Love Makes the World Go Around, is the third chapter of Bully. It consists of Jimmy taking down the Greasers. Chapter Summary This chapter takes place in the winter. Jimmy Hopkins and Pete Kowalski are playing darts in the Boys' Dorm, discussing Jimmy's recent takeover of the Preppies. Pete reminds Jimmy about Gary Smith, but Jimmy says that Gary's a bigger problem that will have to wait. They are interrupted by Peanut Romano, who tells Jimmy that Johnny Vincent needs his help. Jimmy turns him down, however, telling Peanut to tell Johnny to come and ask Jimmy himself. Annoyed, Jimmy kicks Peanut out. Pete explains to Jimmy who Johnny is, adding that Johnny may be helpful in getting to Gary. Jimmy agrees skeptically, and tells Pete that 'this place blows'. Later, Jimmy meets Johnny, who wanted Jimmy to help him get evidence that his girlfriend Lola Lombardi is cheating on him with Gord Vendome. Jimmy gathers the evidence, and later helps Johnny get revenge on Gord. After doing so, Jimmy is on good terms with the Greasers. One day, Jimmy pays a visit to the Preps, who are angry with him. Derby Harrington manipulates Jimmy into vandalizing New Coventry, the Greasers' off-campus hangout. After he does this, Jimmy comes to bad terms with the Greasers. Meanwhile, Johnny has gone even crazier with his obsession of Lola's cheating. Jimmy meets Earnest Jones in the Library, who tells Jimmy that Johnny's gone after Algernon Papadopoulos, who he suspects was flirting with Lola. When Jimmy finds Algie, they see Lola trying to get Chad Morris to give her a hundred dollars, but after he refuses she dumps him. The Greasers, who were searching for Algie, see the trio and go after them. Fortunately, Jimmy, Chad, and Algie all make it back to Bullworth Academy safely. Jimmy then takes the Greaser save location--Blue Balls Pool Hall. Later, he accidentally gets in the middle of an argument between Johnny and Lola, and is then challenged by Johnny to a bike race over her. Jimmy wins, and Lola becomes interested in him, further angering Johnny. Lola then persuades Jimmy to pick up her things from the Tenements where the Greasers hang out. The next time he meets Lola, a rumble has broken out between the Preps and Greasers. Jimmy decides to participate, as he believes it is a solid way of beating Johnny. After beating Johnny, Johnny gives Lola up to Jimmy, but he has no interest in her and tells Johnny he can keep 'that slut'. However, Johnny does agree to Jimmy being the boss now. Storyline Missions * Christmas is Here * Balls of Snow (''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''exclusive) * Miracle on Bullworth St. (''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''exclusive) * Nutcrackin' (''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''exclusive) * Rudy the Red Nosed Santa (''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''exclusive) * Jealous Johnny * Bait * Tagging * Wrong Part of Town * Lola's Race * The Tenements * The Rumble * Fighting Johnny Vincent Non-Storyline Missions * Cook's Crush * Cook's Date * Nerd Challenge * Greaser Challenge * Comic Klepto * Glass House * Discreet Deliveries (''Bully: Scholarship Edition ''exclusive) Category:Chapters